Digimon: Heroes of the sun and moon
by DoctorDamongirl17
Summary: Digital world is fading and dying, the cause all of this is by a virus called the darkness. Making Digimon into virus forms and destroying the lands of the Digital world. But wit the help of five teenages to save the digimon world before it's too late.
1. Waking up in a digital world part one

Digimon: Heroes of the sun and moon  
Story one: Waking up in a digital world part one

Rachel woken up, but she wasn't in here soft, purple bed. She was in a dry, green grass, but kind of soft, but not muddy. Rachel was a cheerful teenage girl. Who was brought up in London England, but she wasn't in London, as she slowly woken her eyes, and the vision came clear. She sees a blue sky, white clouds and weird big birds flying over the skies. As she sat up slowly, right now all could Rachel say was, "What?"

Flashback  
Cut to a day later, Rachel was woken up on a dull morning, raining as it always. Rachel stretch her arms, as her little step sister, Aurelia. Came in, Aurelia was sweet, but she's scared when she's being lonely. Aurelia was wearing her school uniform and holding the doorknob as she was waiting for her big stepsister, "come on, Rachel. Mama's making pancakes for breakfast," said Aurelia with her French accent. "Alright, I'll be there in minute." She told her. Aurelia gave her look; she rolled her eyes and shut the door, heavily. Rachel takes a very long time to get up as her bed was soft and really don't like her new mum. Her step mum Rosie, marry her father, Andy, two years ago. As her real mum, Donna, as still remember her name. Breaks up with her father, for no reason, her father married Rosie and with her new sister Aurelia. Is a new family for her, making her feeling uneasy to get used to, but she's still feeling cheerful and never feel let down.

Rachel happily went down stairs, with her boring school uniform and smells the delicious pancakes. Her stepmother smile as she waved her strawberry hair as it was in the way.

"Bonjour Rachel, ze had a good morning?" she asked policy.

"Yes, Rosie I did." She replied.

"Now Rachel, called my mama, how are we going to be a family, if you don't called me mum," said Rosie.

"Sorry, I did mum, how about you?"

"Good thank you. Now come on eat your pancakes, there're getting cold."

Rachel scoffs up all the pancakes that her step mother makes for her. As she wait for her father, but she remember he wasn't here, he was working early today, so sadly he didn't say good bye, but he will see him tonight. While listening to 'Don't just stop the rhymed' on her iPod. She hold her Aurelia hand as she walk her to school, her school wasn't too far from her school, but since Rosie hasn't got the time to take her daughter to school, due that the fact she was working as well. They were at the school gate of Aurelia School; she put her hands on her stepsister shoulders.

"Okay Rosie, will be coming home late tonight, so it's just you and me for the night," said Rachel. "Rachel why don't you call her mama?" asked Aurelia as her innocence seven years old eyes went up to her. "Because she doesn't derives to be called that yet. But don't when I like her more, I will." She smiled and kisses her in the cheek. And Aurelia skip along to her friends and Rachel scroll off.

Rachel school was boring and dull. But she tried to pay attention to the lesson, since this is her last year, and the GSCE are coming up, trying to revise and worked hard, but how can she worked hard if the school teacher are boring her to death.

Lunch break came, having double science warn her out. She was hanging around with her friends, talking about GSCE and their upcoming careers. "I can't think when Mr Reid talking so boring when I'm revising," said Tom. "I know, but he's always talking like that, it was the way he was brought up," said Rachel. "Hey Rachel, I seen you kissing your step sister this morning," said Hailey.

"Yes, well she's my sister."

"But she's not your real sister though,"

"Yes, but I have to give her a kiss, its make her feel happy if I kiss her."

"Well I guess it makes her happy, so that's okay," said Rachel eating her apple as she like to be thin forever. "Speaking of little, do you guys remember Digimon?" said Tom as it came out of nowhere. "Yes I remember," said Rachel, "Yeah I remember that show, it was like Pokémon wasn't it," said Hailey "Yeah but Pokémon was different, Pokémon only speak with their name, Digimon speaks English."

"Alright, sorry Tom, keep your hair on."

"Anyway, why did you bring that up?"

"Well since this is a last year of school, I thought we might talk about what we watch when we were kids."Then he glance at Hailey, "and hey!" we chuckle as Tom was bald. As we laugh and chuckled about the things we watch when we're kids. Like Digimon, Pokémon and of course Power Rangers. All these memories in her head made her forgot about the school bell; they quickly got up from the bench and ran to their next lesson, Maths. When the lesson finish, happily it was 3.15pm and as Rachel pick up Aurelia from her school they both walk together to head home.

When they came home, there was no sign of her father, "Hello, dad? Are you in?" called Rachel. She went to the kitchen and checks the phone for any voice mail. There was, and it was from her father. "_Hello Rachel, listen I won't come in tonight but there some noodles to make for you and Aurelia, but I'll see you tomorrow, bye." _Rachel groans and quickly makes some noodles. After some nice pot noodles and watch some TV, she look at the time and it was 10pm. Rachel and Aurelia went straight to bed, she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling again. She changes her nightclothes, but for some reason she felt exhausted. Before she knew it, sleep overtook me and the world turned into blackness.

Back to the present

Rachel quickly gets up from her feet, and trying to get her head round. Rachel stares down, and notice she wasn't in her PJ's, she had black gloves on her hands, she notice she had green shoes, wearing a black leather jacket, a green t-shirt and a she a green goggles on top of her head. Then she looks at her waist and was wearing a giant red watch. She stops looking at what she was wearing and look around. But there was nothing but grass, probably in a meadow. Rachel went ahead to see if anyone was there. But happily there was. She heard a girl's voice, "Help! Is there anybody there, help?"Shouted the girl, Rachel followed the girl's voice, after a mile, she sees the girl. The girl was a child, look at the age of fourteen, brown hair, wearing a blue hat, blue shirt, jeans, and had blue long gloves, "Hey, you there!" Rachel waved her hands and the girl followed her waved. "Hey are you alright?" she asked the girl. "No, I don't know where I am and-and you are?" she asked, as she was nervous and afraid. "I'm Rachel, what about you?"

"Haru and I notice you're wearing clothes, but I was in my Pyjamas," Rachel looks at Haru and notice she had red watch, the same as her. "Yeah I was in my Pyjamas as well, but I also notice you have that watch," She pointed it out, and then another voice came in. They both turned around and notice it was a boy, a young boy, look at the age of ten. His hair was blond and wearing light blue hood, with light blue jeans. "Hey," the boy waved as she came down from a hill.

"Hello, who are you?" Rachel asked the young boy. "I'm Luka and two are?" he asked as is voice was American, "I'm Rachel and this is Haru," said Rachel, while introducing their names; she notice Luka had a giant red watch on his waist. "So does anyone knows what going on?" asked Luka, "No, but I'm guessing this isn't a dream," said Rachel, because if it was dream, she never seen Haru or Luka before. "Maybe we should look around that forest over there, there might be some people or something to tell where we are," suggested Luka as he pointed out a giant forest, not too far ahead. "Do you think there might be some animals, like lions and tigers," said Haru, "Only one way to find out," said Rachel went to the forest, Luka and Haru follow her, make Rachel the leader of this group.

Seeing this giant forest, there was no sign of people or anything, as they continue walking; they made conversation, to know each other. "So you're from Japan, but how come you got an American accent?" asked Haru her voice was soft and gentle. "That because my dad was born in Chicago, but my mom's from Tokyo, so that's makes me half American and half Japanese," said Luka. "I'm from Tokyo as well. What about you Rachel?" she asked kindly. "I'm guessing you're from England, from your accent," said Luka. Rachel looks back at the group and smile. "Yes I'm from London, actually," said Rachel. "Whoa, I always, wanted to go to London," said Haru she smiles back. After knowing each over, they walk for two hours, and there is still no sigh of anyone. The forest was deep and Rachel thinks there lost. "This forest goes on for hours, I don't think I seen anyone." She said; stand down as her feet are aching. "I hope there is someone here, because I'm hungry," said Luka as they can hear her stomach rumbling for food.

"Me too," said Haru.

"OK, I think there might be berries around here, I'll go check over there. You two say here," she ordered, and she get on her feet, and finds some nuts and berries.

While Rachel was gone, Luka observes the watch, "What do you think this watch does." He asked. "I don't know," said Haru as her mess with hers. She pushes a button on the watch and something amazing happen. The screen light up and had the words Hello on it, "What did you do?" he asked, "I-I don't know, I just p-press this button," said Haru she was nervous to speak. Luka did the same as the screen light up and said hello as well. They waited for another text and after three seconds the words come up, they both read the words out loud and it said. "Welcome to the digital world!" A shout like that would defiantly here an animal, a big animal.

Rachel look everywhere for some berries, but there was none, all questions were in her head, like what is this place, why is she here and how can she get out of this place.

Whatever this place is, she hope she could get back before her sister get lonely, but what if her sister here as well? After ten minutes of walking, she notice stops and look around the forest. "Okay Rachel I'm really lost now." She said to herself, and then she kneels down and put her hands on her head, "Oh, why can't this be dream," said Rachel as she freaking out of being lost.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep

I came from her watch; she observes the giant watch, and press the button. The screen light ups and said "_Digimon egg ahead, please move forward," _Rachel face was confused but did what the watch told her to do. She kept moving forward and after a minute of walking, she sees an egg, a red egg. Rachel perceives the egg and look at the watch, "_Digimon egg, take the egg and take care of it, good luck =)" _Rachel smiles as there was a smiley face on the screen. Rachel picks up the red egg, carefully. What make her realise the texts said Digimon, could this mean she is the Digital world. Before she could speak, she has the sense of hearing of a child's scream. She quickly revolve and recognize the scream, it was Haru. "Haru, Luka!" she shouted, "I'm coming," and she quickly ran, with the egg and help Haru and Luka.

She found Luka and Haru; but Haru was on the ground, fainted by the animal. They weren't attack by a lion. It was a giant, black dinosaur. "What the hell is that thing?" gasped Rachel, "I don't know," said Luka looking up at the dinosaur and trying to wake up Haru.

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep,**_

It came from Luka's watch, he observes the watch and had words on the screen, and he reads them out loud. _**"DarkTyranomon is a Dinosaur Digimon; he's the dark side of Tyranomon but his arms are stronger and his tail is as hard as iron."**_ Luka look upwards as the DarkTyranomon growled and snarl at Luka. "Rachel help!" shouted Luka. He was afraid and the monster was about to open it jaws to eat him. "OK, I hope this works," muttered Rachel. Then Rachel did the boldest thing. "Oi mate, it's just me or your breath sink when you open your big stupid mouth," shouted Rachel. That got DarkTyranomon attention, but the bad news DarkTyranomon is now want to eat Rachel.

She ran as DarkTyranomon is chasing her. While carrying the egg and a giant dinosaur chasing her, Rachel tries to lose the monster off her tail, but then DarkTyranomon spoken and shouted, "FIRE BLAST!" Then a giant fire ball hit Rachel, she hold the egg firmly as she fly off and hit the ground hard. "Ow," she moans. Rachel tired to get up but DarkTyranomon roared and it was behind her. She didn't know what to do, would she run or attack. She can think as her mind was racing and her heart pounding of fear. DarkTyranomon was about to shouted fire ball but something amazing happen again.

The Egg lighten up, Rachel gasped and DarkTyranomon stop talking as well. The egg change to a Digimon, it look like a small lion cub, but walking on two legs, it had a metal band on it head and on its fist. It eyes were blue as it look up on Rachel. "Hello, I'm Coronamon and who must be Rachel, is that right?" said the Digimon called himself Coronamon. Rachel blinks and stare Coronamon, but she didn't notice that DarkTyranomon bearing down at her. It roars that made Rachel's jump. "I see we have trouble," said Coronamon, "its okay I'll deal with it," then she let go of Coronamon and now it fight with Coronamon vs. DarkTyranomon. Rachel watches the fight and he shouted "Coro-Knuckle," Coronamon throws multiple punches with fiery fists, it hits DarkTyranomon, but it didn't do enough damage.

Luka and happily Haru came to join the action as they watch the fight. "Whoa who's is that," Luka pointed at Coronamon, he look at the watch as it made that beep noise again. It had words on the screen again. "_**Coronamon**__** is a Beast Digimon;**_ _**it's full of energy and has a great deal of curiosity. It bears the power of flame and is good at punching the enemy with an energetic fist."**_

"Is that yours Rachel," asked Haru as she was feeling better, "I guess so, I just found an egg and it just hatch into this," explain Rachel. DarkTyranomon roar and shouted, "IRON TAIL!" and his iron tail hit Coronamon really hard. Coronamon was on the floor, trying to get up Rachel tries to support him. "Come on, Coronamon get up," shouted Rachel. But then things got worse DarkTyranomon put his foot down on him and laugh at him. "Weak, puny, little, Digimon. Prepared to die," said DarkTyranomon. It seems the end of Coronamon, but out of nowhere.

_**Beep, beep, digivolve activate, beep, beep, digivolve activate, beep, beep**_

Coronamon body lighten up and shouted, "Coronamon digivolve to Firamon," his voice change to a kind voice to a deep kind voice. DarkTyranomon fall backwards as Firamon was huge lion with wings. "Whoa," said Rachel, she look at the watch as it said on the screen again. "_**Firamon **__**resembling a flying lion, he is also known as the "Lion flying in the Sky". It has gained flight and speed. He protects the historical remains in the Digital World, and is a good leader." **_ Watching this Firamon first attack and said.  
"Fira Bomb," he uses his full power to shoot fire bombs from the forehead. It hit DarkTyranomon and he finishes by expanding his wind and flied up the air, and shouted.

"Flame Dive,**"** he winds his whole body with fire and comes down quickly from the sky to tackle DarkTyranomon. DarkTyranomon was no more, he scream of anger and then his body change to red. It speaks but it face was confuse and dazes like he didn't know what going on. "Hey, what happen?" said the ex DarkTyranomon. "You don't remember what happen?" said Rachel. "You attack us," said Luka as he explains.

"Oh, I'm no sorry; you see I was just wandering around the wood, then all of the sudden everything went black. Now I'm sitting here and I just feel like someone punches me in the face." "That was me, you were in virus mode and you went on rampage," explain Firamon. "Oh I'm so sorry," he apologizes. "That's OK," smiled Rachel. "What your name by the way," asked Haru. "I'm Tyranomon and it nice meeting, sorry I scared you and try to hit you, but I hope I see you again, bye," he gets on his giant feet and wander off to the discretion.

They both waved and say goodbye to Tyranomon, after that they both turn their eyes on Firamon. "So I'm guessing we're at the Digital world and you're my Digimon, Firamon" said Rachel. "Yes I am, I know you children had a rough time and encounter a virus Digimon but as you can see, the digital world is in danger," said Firamon. "So can you tell why we're here?" asked Luka. "Yes you're here because you were chosen to become DigiDestined and to save the Digital world. But since I'm Rachel partner, let's go find yours Luka and Haru," suggested Firamon. "OK," nodded Luka. "Wait how you know our names?" asked Haru. "Because our master has told us about you, told us about the chosen children of the sun and the moon!" then there stomach turned and their faces stunned.

They both follow Firamon as there adventure begins, to find Haru and Luka's Digimon.

**To be continued  
next time: Waking up a Digital world part two.**


	2. Waking up in a digital world part two

Whoa two stories at one, but I warn you, I don't keep things up the date, and yes this chapter is shorter than the other one.

Digimon: Heroes of the sun and moon  
Story two: Waking up in a digital world part two

Since Rachel and the gang were finding Haru and Luka Digimon, what about the moon group. The children of the moon group were wandering around the ruin beach of Digimon world. But there were only two children then three. One was a boy called Gai and other was Aurelia!

3 hours before

Aurelia was sleeping on the pale, dusty sands of the beach, she quickly woken up, as she woken up from really bad dream; she notice she was in her sleeveless shirt and a white skirt. Aurelia stare at the view of the beach but she heard a boy groan, Aurelia went up to the boy, his hair was ginger, wearing a blue cap, t-shirt and dark blue jeans. "Hello, are you, are you okay?" she asked the boy, who look at the age of fifteen. The boy groans again and opens his eyes. "Hey are you alright?" she repeated, "Y-yeah," grunt the boy. Aurelia help him get on his feet. "Thanks," said the boy politely.

"You are welcome, my name is Aurelia and what your name?"

"I'm Gai and where I am?" they both look at the view and see the water is not a clear, sea blue; it was a black, dirty water kind of colour. The sky was full of grey clouds as it was about to rain. This was the most depressing beach that Aurelia and Gai ever been too. "I don't know, but this beach is depressing," said Aurelia. "Yeah," he nodded. Then Gai notice he had a giant blue watch on his waist, "Hey what this?" he asked. Aurelia had a watch as well, the same watch as Gai. There were digivice but except instead of red it was blue. "I don't know, but what does this button do?" Aurelia press the button and just like Haru and Luka there was some text on the screen. "_**Welcome to the Digimon world**_**," **they read the text out loud. "Digimon world, that where we are," said Aurelia. "But I thought it was a cartoon show, I never knew the digital world was real," said Gai, "What should we do," then Gai hold Aurelia hand as said to her, "well were in the Digital world and I'm guessing there's Digimon. So come on! Let's go find some answers!" said Gai and they ran across the beach laughing and finding some Digimon.

Now

Gai and Aurelia got exhausted from running as they got off the beach and enter to the damage forest. The forest was full of trees been damage and chop off from giant Digimon. Aurelia couldn't bear to see a forest like this, but make her feel sad and depress. "If this Digital world, why is it so sad and ruin?" asked Aurelia. "I don't know you think the digital world would be cool and awesome, but not it's more sad and depressing," said Gai. "Maybe something happen here, if we find Digimon then they can tell us. If we find them that is," said Aurelia. "Yeah I wonder where are they." Gai look around and after walking around there seem to be no sigh of Digimon anywhere. "Do you think there hiding?" suggested Aurelia.

"Hiding from what, us!" said Gai. "Let's keep walking because I think it about to rain," pointed Aurelia, "it been that for three hours, it's not going to rain," said Gai then suddenly the clouds made a thunderous sound, and then rain drops came, heavily. "Okay it's raining. Run!" shouted Gai.

They ran to find some shelters in the woods; the rain kept coming down so heavily that surely there clothes are wet. After few minutes of running there was a cave up ahead.

"Look a cave!" pointed Aurelia.

"Quickly come on!" said Gai, they quickly ran to the cave and happily they finally went to the cave. Gai and Aurelia pant and catching their breath.

"Man. I'm soak," complain Gai, "are you okay?" he asked politely. "Just wet, but I'm fine," she replies while panting. "So should we say here to the rain stop or," then he look at the cave which is pitch black and can't see a thing. "Or should we look around that cave," suggested Gai. "I know its look kind of scary, but I don't the rain will stop," said Aurelia. "Don't worry, just hold my hand and don't let go," said Gai. Then Aurelia smile and nodded bravely. Gai hold her hand and went ahead to the scary cave.

Meanwhile at the sun group

Rachel, Haru and Luka sat at a fire that Firamon made as it wasn't raining where they are. Rachel lean her back at Firamon as he patted down and watch the fire burning the wood. "So Firamon how long to we find Haru's and Luka's Digimon?" asked Rachel. "Not long, but where we're heading is going to be Haru Digimon." He said.

"Whoa did you hear that Haru, you're getting your Digimon," said Luka.

"I hope it's nice one," said Haru timed as she is.

"Believe me your going to love it." Firamon smiled and chuckle. "But there something that doesn't make sense," said Rachel "like, why are we here, and what this danger that you keep telling us about?" she look up at Firamon and his face turn grim. "I wish I could tell, but for now a new day is coming and we must rest," said Firamon. So as Luka yawn they both agree and went to sleep. As a new day arise tomorrow.

Back at the cave

"I can't see a thing!" said Aurelia, "I know, I think its night time, so maybe we should rest, till it's more light," suggested Gai. "But I can't see a thing, Gai!" said Aurelia.

"Okay, we'll stop walking and rest here. If I can see that is," said Gai and they stop walking and pat there bottoms on the dusty ground and went to sleep.

"Good night Aurelia."

"Good Night Gai."

Day has come and the cave was a bit lighter than before. Aurelia was the first to wake as she couldn't sleep from Gai snoring. Aurelia look around the cave, to see where they're heading. She looks at the cave walls as they were duty and ruin. Walking she reminded herself, I wonder if Rachel's here, if she is where is she. As she walk she stubble on a giant rock, but as she pick herself up, it wasn't a giant rock. It was white egg, the same size of Coronamon egg but with a different colour. "What this?" she asked to herself. "That's a digiegg you're seeing there, little girl," said a cold voice. "Who's there?" said Aurelia. "Oh I'm a Digimon who's wanted to be your friend," and then pops out a Digimon, who was tall and like a white devil. "I'm IceDevimon and it's nice to meet you," he smiled evilly and chuckle at her. "I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to meet stranger like you," said Aurelia as she step back. "Oh I'm not a stranger, I just want to be your friend" said IceDevimon. "Well I don't want to be your friend, sorry," said Aurelia.

"Pity, well I guess I've tried." Then IceDevimon look at Aurelia narrow and shouted. "Tundra Freeze!" then his eyes lighten up and Fires a freezing beam to her, Aurelia mange to dodge, grab the egg with it and ran off. "You can't run away from me," chuckle IceDevimon, evilly.

"Gai wake up!" scream Aurelia while running, "wake up!" happily Gai rapidly wake up and gasped as he heard Aurelia screaming. "Aurelia what's wrong?" he demanded as she stop and pant. "There's a huge monster called himself IceDevimon chasing me," explain Aurelia while panting. "No way," he said. Then he looks at Aurelia's egg. "Hey is that a digiegg?" he asked. "Is that what it is," said Aurelia.

"Very good child, perhaps you'll be my partner," said IceDevimon as he comes out of the shadows.

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep,**_

It came from Gai watch, he look at it and it's said on the screen. "_**IceDevimon**__** is a **__**Fallen Angel**____**Digimon who is the frozen and recolor counterpart of Devimon. He is a sadistic mass murderer, delighting in the pain he deals on others and relentlessly killing without mercy**_**.****" **Then he looks atIceDevimon, with a face of bravely.

"I'm not being your partner neither is Aurelia, so back off," he threaten the tall Digimon. "All your hearts are strong and powerful. Well if you don't want to be my partner then I will force you," said IceDevimon then he shouted. "Tundra Freeze!" then before you knows it, Gai was frozen. "GAI," she screams, "It's no choice child, join me or die," said IceDevimon before she could speak the Egg lighten up, just like Coronamon's egg. The egg hatch and came out a small bunny type Digimon. "Hello, I'm Lunamon," said the Digimon called herself Lunamon. "Um, hello," said Aurelia.

Beep, beep, beep, beep,

She look at her watch as it was making a noise, it's said. "_**Lunamon**__** is a Mammal **__**Digimon,**__** it's produced from the fusion of moon-watching data, it is a rabbit-shaped Digimon. With its big ears, it can hear sound from any distance, but it is cowardly, and easily becomes lonely**_."

"No! You can't have them!" shouted IceDevimon. And lunges at them, Lunamon got off from her and shouted. "**Lunar Claw!" **and she scratches with her claws that were filled with the power of darkness, but IceDevimon dodge and shouted. "**Frozen Claw!"** He slashes Lunamon with his sharp claws. Lunamon took allot of damage and IceDevimon seize Lunamon with his giant hands. "You can't have them, Lunamon, there mine!" she sneered. Lunamon try to break free but his hand is too strong, he then laughs curly, about to attack. With a scream of Aurelia something amazing happen.

_**Beep, beep, digivolve activate, beep, beep, digivolve activate, beep, beep**_

Lunamon body lighten up and she shouted, "Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon," her voice was cute and sweet, was more serious but still cutely. She was little bit bigger, had a mask and black gloves on. "Lunamon?" said Aurelia then she look at her watch and it's had text again on the screen. _**"Lekismon**__** is a Beast **__**Man**____**it has gained great jumping power and agility. Its gloves are called the "Moon Gloves." **_

"Okay IceDevimon feel the power of the moon!" shouted Lekismon, the she shouted.

"**Moon Night Bomb!**" she throws a bomb against to IceDevimon, the came out with a water bubble. __IceDevimon lost his grip and she shouted, "**Moon Night Kick**!" She jumps up high and comes down quickly to give a strong kick to IceDevimon. He groan and IceDevimon was no more, he scream of pain and then his body turn smaller and change to small bat with two legs. "Ow, what the hell happen to me?" said the small bat Digimon. "You were turn to a virus Digimon, and start attacking these children," said Lekismon, "Oh! Well...um...bye," he rapidly fly up and fly off. "DemiDevimon, the always run off like that," she smiled. Just before they celebrate Gai melted and was release form the ice, "Gai! Are you okay?" said Aurelia. "Y-yeah, d-does any-anyone has an h-hot chocolate or s-s-something," she shiver from the coldness. "Wow, who this?" asked Gai. "That's Lekismon, my Digimon," said Aurelia. "It's nice to meet you, but come one let's get of here before more virus Digimon come and attack you, like IceDevimon did." ordered Lekismon, they both follow her to get of the cave.

Once they were out the view was beautiful, there were trees and lakes and mountains. The sky was blue and full of white clouds; it was escaping from a dark place to paradise

"Whoa it's so lovely!" said Aurelia.

"Yep this is the only place that hasn't been infected," said Lekismon.

"Infected what's going on to Digimon world?" asked Gai. "Well let's just say that Digimon world is dying from a virus!" Then chills went into their bodies, as that is with happing to the Digimon world.

Meanwhile the sun group,

"You mean the Digimon world is dying!" said Rachel as Firamon is explain the what's happening, "Yes the Digimon world is dying form a virus and Digimon will turn into virus if we don't stop it," said Firamon.

"So why is this place not infected?" asked Luka. "That because a Digimon called Wizardmon is trying to protect this world, but sadly not all of it. Now come on let's find Haru Digimon before it's too late!"

**To be Continued**

**Next time the Lake of Hope**

This story is fan fiction; I don't own Digimon but my characters like Haru, Aurelia, Rachael, Luka and Gai are my own characters, so don't steal them.


	3. The Lake of Hope

Okay third of the Digimon story. They try to find Haru Digimon, but it's at the bottom of the lake of hope, the last lake of the Digimon world. Enjoy =)

Digimon: Heroes of the sun and moon  
Story three: the Lake of Hope

Since finding Haru Digimon was longer then they thought, the gang hitch a ride on Firamon's back. "So Firamon, if those a wings, that does mean you can fly or it's for just when you attack?" asked Rachel notice Firamon wings on his legs. "Yes I can fly," said Firamon. "So can you fly us to Haru's Digimon, wherever it is?" said Luka as his legs were killing.

"Alright, I will. Hang on you three this might be a bumpy ride," said Firamon. Firamon kneel his legs and warp his wings, but Firamon stop and his face was froze, "Oh no," said Firamon. "What's wrong Firamon?" asked Rachel. "I'm...I'm" then a bright light went to Firamon and change to digivolve Digimon. It changes to a red sun-shape Digimon that's floating in the air. Because of this Rachel, Haru and Luka fall down to the ground. "Ow! What happen?" asked Rachel as she was hurt from the fall. "I'm sorry Rachel but as you can see, I've lost my energy and now I'm in my In-training level." Explain the ex Firamon as his voice was a child voice. "So what's this one?" asked Luka, and then his watch made a noise. He looks at it and it's said. "_**Sunmon**__** is an In-Training **__**Digimon.**____**Its body taken on the form of the Sun and its head is like a flame. It has a bright personality and floats around in the air." **_

"Well, so much for flying," said Luka moaning as he hurt his back side. "It's okay we can still walk, and I think Sunmon is cute," said Haru as she picks herself up. "Thanks Haru," said Sunmon smiling at her. "So are we there yet?" asked Rachel, Sunmon nodded and show them the way, while there legs and backsides are hurting.

After two hours of walking they finally made it. There at a giant lake, the water is clear and see through. "What is this place" asked Rachel as she was amaze to see the view. "This is the lake of hope; it used to be called the dragon eye lake, but since all the lakes are dying, this is the only lake we've got," explain Sunmon. "So where is Haru's Digimon?" asked Luka. "It's somewhere here; your Digivice will find it," said Sunmon pointed it at their watches. "So that what they are," said Rachel. "Um, how does this work?" asked Haru.

Beep, beep, beep, beep,

"_**Digimon egg ahead, please move forward," **_said Haru's Digivice; they both look at the lake. "Does that mean the egg in the lake?" said Haru. "Great, can you swim Haru?" asked Rachel. "I can't," said Haru being timed, "Well I guess I've to do it," said Rachel, she takes off her leather jacket, she ran up to the lake and dive to the cold lake.

As she swim deep in the lake, she can't see the Digimon egg anywhere, through the water was clear she could see the water-type Digimon swimming together happily. She remembers some of Digimon from the show that she used to watch. Like Betamon, Gomamon, Otamamon and Crabmon. Seeing all this she forgot about staying underwater as she still holding her breath. She swims back to the land and breathe the air. "Did you find the egg" asked Sunmon. "No, I can't find it, the watch is not saying where the digiegg is," said Rachel, and she look at Haru as her watch still make that notice. "Haru you have to go down there and find it. I think it's only works for you."

"But I'm scared, I...I...I can't swim," said Haru. "What are going to do? If Haru can't swim then that means will never get the digiegg," said Luka, but before they can give up, something came out of the lake. It was Gomamon the one that Rachel saw when she was looking for Haru Digiegg. "Hello there," said Gomamon. Luka look at his watch to check what Digimon was that. "**Gomamon**** is a Sea Animal Digimon**, **It has become able to move on land, and is covered in temperature-maintaining fur. The short, white fur that covers its body gets longer as it grows, and furthermore, it's said that it turns brown when it grows up." **

"Hey did you follow me?" said Rachel kneels down at Gomamon. "Yes, but over heard that someone can't swim," and he look at Haru, "is that you miss?" Haru look at Gomamon as she slowly nodded at him.

"Well maybe I can help."

"How will you do that?" asked Sunmon.

"Well maybe I can help the miss to swim," said Gomamon.

"Oh...I...I..."

"Its okay miss, I won't bite, just hop on my back and I will teach how to swim," he smiled as Haru had a nervous smile on her face.

As Haru was on Gomamon's back, Gomamon swims to the middle of the lake. Rachel and Luka join her, for support. Sunmon join in but Sunmon flies, instead of swimming. Haru slowly let's go of Gomamon as he shows her the doggy paddle.

"Okay let's do the doggy paddle," said Gomamon. "Okay, I...I OK," said Haru. She follows his moves and Rachel was impressed, not as Impress of Luka. He was amaze as a shy girl good at swimming. "Whoa, that's good, do you think you can do breaststroke." Haru nodded and show us her breaststroke. "Wow!" gasped Rachel.

As the sun group were swimming in the lake, the moon group, Aurelia and Gai was walking into the forest where the sun group found Coronamon. Lekismon sniff the air as she smell a Digimon. "What is it Lekismon?" asked Aurelia. "Is there another Digimon approaching?" asked Gai. "No, but I sense a Digimon egg has been hatch," said Lekismon. "Then that means, the sun group are here," gasped Gai. "We're not far from them!" shouted Aurelia as she was excited. "Come on, let's keep moving." She ordered. They both follow Lekismon, but what they didn't know, somewhere on top of the tree branch. A Digimon, dress with samurai armour, he smile and chuckle as he watches the moon group. "So this is the moon group? But I'm guessing the leader is the young one," said the samurai Digimon, then a flying Digimon, which is cross between a monkey and a vampire bat. The bat Digimon came to him, as it his servant or slave.

"Vilemon spy on those children." He ordered. "Yes, master," said Vilemon. As Vilemon fly the samurai Digimon just chuckled silently, "while he spies on the moon group, I'll find and spy on the sun group."

Hara was enjoying herself as so with Gomamon as well with Luka and Sunmon. But as for Rachel she wanted to get information about this place. She was talking to two a Digimon, one was called Divermon and the other was Ebidramon. Divermon has told her that the beach they used to go to. Has been corrupted by the virus, "so it not just lakes, its beaches as well?" "Yes, ever since the virus came, all of the water type Digimon have to move here till the virus is gone," said Ebidramon, "but we don't know how long the virus will stay," "I hope it will go away soon, because I miss my home," said Divermon. "But the question is, how did all of this happen?" said Rachel. "I think it something to those four humans that came here Digimon world along time," said Divermon. Then Rachel looks at Divermon, but Ebidramon glare at Divermon and hit him on his head.

"What are you talking about; there were no four humans along time."

"Yes there was," shouted Divermon.

"Oh yeah, what were there names?"

"Well...um... there name were. Look just because I know there were four humans a long time ago, doesn't mean I know their names." Rachel rolled her eyes and look at Haru and Luka. She swims over to them as she connive that Haru is ready.

"Okay are ready Haru?" Gomamon asked Haru. "Yes...I'm ready," said Haru, still timed but she look braver then before. "Okay on the count of three, we'll both go swim down and find this egg." Rachel looks at Sunmon as he was nervous like Haru. "What wrong Sunmon?" she asked, in a polite tone. "I'm not going down, water doesn't do well with me," said Sunmon, he was right fire and water don't mix together. So Rachel and Sunmon went to the ground as she sits this one out, also don't want to leave Sunmon all alone, by himself, leaving Luka and Haru swimming finding the egg. "Okay three, two, one, go!" they both swimming to the bottom and find the egg. Haru and Luka hold their breath and look for the egg. With the help of Haru's Digivice, it guide them to show her where the Digimon egg. She looks at her watch as it said. "_**Digimon egg's close ahead**_."  
Meanwhile Rachel put her clothes back as Sunmon look at the view. "So how long will this take?" she asked Sunmon. While she was putting her leather jacket, "What, the egg?"

"No, the digivolve, you know so you can digivolve to Coronamon again,"

"I don't know, but maybe if I have some food, I might Digivolve back to Coronamon. It kind of help bring back my energy," said Sunmon. "Well maybe once we find Haru's Digimon will get some food for you."

"Oh Boy, I can't wait," said Sunmon jumping of excitement. Then as she smiles she asks him another question. "Hey Sunmon, they were any other humans in the Digimon world?" "Not that I've not of," he reply. "Well I thought there might be some humans that came to the Digimon world, from a long time ago." "Could be, but I don't know, if they were, could they have started virus?" he asked. "Maybe, but I don't think they did it on purpose." "Hopefully your right." He smiled and she smiles back to him.

Back with Haru and the others, were still finding the egg. But with some luck, her Digivice was making some noise.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep,

She looks at the watch and it said. "_**Digimon egg has been found, look downwards**_." Haru look down to the ground and she can see a brown Digimon egg. She swims downwards and grabs the egg, then as Gomamon notice she founded the egg, she smile with delight and swim upwards. Luka and Haru breathe with fresh air as Rachel witness Haru with the egg. "Look Haru got the egg!" said Rachel, "they great, now we need to find-" then out of nowhere a giant rumble came from the waters of the lake. "What's that?" Rachel demanded as she got her answer. A giant octopus Digimon came out of the lake. He had three horns on his head, carrying a sword and a gun on one of his eight legs.

He was behind Haru and the others, and bearing down at Haru Digimon egg. "GIVE ME THE EGG!" bellow the Octopus. Haru scream as so with Luka, but Gomamon didn't as he was being brave and protect Haru and Luka. "You're not having it buddy," said Gomamon, then he shouted. "**Marching Fishes!" **and a bunch of tiny fishes attack the octopus Digimon. "You guy get of here we'll deal with him," ordered Gomamon. They both nodded. And more water-type Digimon stop the Giant Octopus Digimon. As they swim, Rachel look at her watch to find out what kind of Digimon is that. "**Octomon**** is a Mollusk Digimon, a kind of tiny Shellfish-type Digimon, clings to the pot it wears on its head and can also have a nasty habit of collecting things**." Haru and Luka were finally on the ground but seeing the water-type Digimon trying defeat Octomon, but he was winning. "Where's Neptunmon?" asked Sunmon. "Who's that?" she asked. "The Digimon that protect this lake, where is he?" "Maybe he's on holiday?" said Luka. "This is no time to joke Luka, right now Octomon is defeating all the water-type Digimon and we need to help them," said Rachel, "But what can we do?" asked Haru, holding the egg.

"Yeah I'm not strong enough to Digivolve," said Sunmon. Octomon shouted. "**Spurting Ink!" **and his gun shoots a bullet packed with potently toxic ink at all the Water-type Digimon.

"Oh no!" said Luka. Haru couldn't take this, she had tears on her eyes and she shouted,

"PLEASE DIGIMON EGG, WAKE UP NOW!" Then Egg lightens up and they both turn their eyes on Haru Digimon egg. "No way!" said Rachel. The egg hatch to a light brown lizard with Japanese armour that it wearing. "Whoa!" gasped Haru. "Hello, I'm Ryudamon and I'm a Digimon partner," said the lizard called himself Ryudamon; his tone of voice was cool and calm. Haru blink at Ryudamon and smile at him. Rachel looks at her digivice, which describe Haru Digimon. "**Ryudamon**** is a Rookie Level Beast Digimon, He wears an expensive Japanese-styled armor on his body that, despite his heavy defensive powers, can allow him to jump onto the enemy's chest daringly and fight via light movements. He is a master of attacking with the spirit of a samurai and isn't afraid of any powerful enemies." **Rachel was amaze that a Digimon with samurai spirit is been given to a shy girl. Octomon finish the last water-type Digimon, Ebidramon and he was mad as ever. They both look at Octomon and he was heading for Haru. "Haru you better let Ryudamon to digivolve," said Rachel. "Okay," said Haru with her timed tone of voice. She let go of Ryudamon as he was facing Octomon. "So you're the Digimon from the sun," said Octomon. "And I believe you are the Digimon that's been turn to a virus," said Ryudamon. "Yes, Digimon of the sun, you will all be turn to a virus by the Digimon queen." "Who's the Digimon queen?" She asked Octomon. "That's my master and she will be yours as well." Then Octomon shouted, "**Spurting Ink!" **Ryudamon dodge the toxic ink and he shouted."Katana Attack!"and he jump at the Octomon pot head, firing iron blade projectiles from his mouth. It didn't do any effect and he try to grab Ryudamon, but kept dodging. He kept dodging and dodging from Octomon tentacles. Then about three times, Octomon tentacles got knotted up. "Oh you!" shouted Octomon. Ryudamon laugh and landed on the ground. Octomon trying unknotted but sadly he did. And let just say he was really angry then before. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" he shouted. He slashes his sword and kept his ink gun. Ryudamon was quick with his dodging. Watching all of this, they wonder themselves how long will Ryudamon digivolve to his champion form. "How long will this take?" said Luka. "I don't know," said Rachel. "How did you digivolve to Firamon." She asked Sunmon. "Don't worry it will happen right about now,"

_**Beep, beep, digivolve activate, beep, beep, digivolve activate, beep, beep**_

Ryudamon body lighten up and he shouted. "Ryudamon digivolve to Ginryumon," his voice was louder but still calm, he digivolve into a giant dragon Digimon, which his body was covered in Japanese-style armour and walking on four legs. "That's so cool!" amazed Luka. Haru look at her watch and it's said. "_**Ginryumon is a Beast Dragon Digimon, His body is lighter than it looks, and can drift through the sky elegantly while parrying enemy attacks with his hard and smooth armor. He had insight into enemy movements and is able to proudly parry attack."**_ "No feel the power of the sun!" shouted Ginryumon and then he shouted. "**Metal Armor Blade!"** he fires a spear of iron from his mouth at the Octomon. It took a massive effect at Octomon. He finish off as he shouted "**Boujinha!" **he jump, his tail lights up and he hits the enemy with a strong iron tail. Octomon yell of agony from his iron tail. Then Octomon body turn smaller and change to clam Digimon, which made Haru and Rachel found it cute. "Aww, look at it, what's your name?" she asked the clam Digimon. "I'm Syakomon, and where am I?" asked Syakomon. "You're in the lake of hope little one," said Ginryumon, "the lake of hope?" "The last of the lakes of the Digimon world, you were turn into a virus and started to attack us," said Sunmon, explaining it Syakomon. "Oh...I'm sorry." Syakomon apologize with his cute voice. And they all smile and forgive him, beside it not his fault.

Happily the water-type Digimon recover from the attack, they all say goodbyes to the sun group. "Thanks for the help, Gomamon, I hope we meet again," said Rachel. "No problem good luck finding Luka Digimon and defeating the Virus," said Gomamon he waved at them. As they waved, the kids were on Ginryumon back and fly to skies. "Now this is more like," said Luka and turn to face Rachel which she was holding Sunmon. "Sorry," said Luka, "Don't worry, once I digivolve you see me flying to space," said Sunmon. "Hey, do you guys remember Octomon said 'the Digimon queen', is she the one that turning Digimon turning into viruses," said Rachel thinking that this Digimon queen could have started all of this. "Well she said she the one who created the virus," said Ginryumon. "But she can't be the one who did this, I mean how can Digimon like her created a virus," said Sunmon disbelief about this. "Well if it's her, then maybe she's not who she appears to be," said Rachel. Then as the winds were on their faces on the ground the unknown Digimon look up and smile, "Soon the last two members from both groups will have their Digimon, and then soon we will take them down," said the samurai Digimon. But who is Digimon, could he be an agent of the Digimon queen. And of that who is the Digimon queen?

**To be Continued**

**Next time: the Ghost town of Bakemon**


End file.
